


A Day In The Life of Jake

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame is mentioned, Canon Compliant, Gen, I tried to make it Jake-centric, dedicated to Jake for his birthday, its domestic fluff yall, they play Mario Kart and its amazing, they're all hilarious in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: When told that they only had a half-day at work, the seven boys nearly screamed in excitement. There is so much they could do, although Mario Kart, movies, and clowning each other are at the top of their list, apparently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Day In The Life of Jake

**Author's Note:**

> I MEANT TO POST SOMETHING JAKE-CENTRIC FOR HIS BIRTHDAY BUT I'M LATE IM SO SORRY JAKEY ANYWAYS ENJOY MY LOVELY ENGENES

It’s safe to say that Enhypen’s schedule is crazy. Dance practice every day, vocal lessons way too often, and shooting various stuff, among many other things, is exhausting to the seven. That’s why, when told about their half-day, the boys nearly screamed with excitement. At two o’clock, they were allowed to go back to their dorm to do whatever they pleased, which had almost never happened before. 

Well, there is a catch: they weren’t allowed to do a vlive. The reason was never revealed, but they made sure to update their Twitter account, telling Engenes about their day and treating them to some selcas. 

Enhypen’s manager, before the drive back home, brought each boy a coffee and snacks to be enjoyed in the car, knowing how hungry they get after work. 

“Hyung, you gotta try this! It’s really good!” Sunoo was currently shoving his drink into Jake’s hand, the two sharing the backseat. 

Jake accepted the cup of what seemed to be Frappuccino and took a sip. 

“Aish, Sunoo-ah, this is pure sugar! How do you drink this?”

The other made a dramatically shocked face and drank a sip. “You just don’t have taste, with your boring coffee.”

“Hmm, all this teasing makes me think that you don’t want the rest of my macaroon.” 

“Ah, really,” said Sunoo, pretending to pout by looking at his phone.

Jake laughed and stretched out his arm, offering the remainder of his macaroon to Sunoo, who eagerly took it.

“Thanks, hyung!” His cheerful tone and dramatic changing of emotions even made Heeseung and Jay laugh in the front seat, to which Heeseung exclaimed, “Sunoo-ah, you’re so cute.”

The ’02 line in the car agreed, and Jake even reached to ruffle his hair, which the younger huffed about and half-heartedly dodged. You could say that the hyungs are whipped for the maknae line. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

After about an hour to themselves, freshening up from work and relaxing a bit (or bothering each other in a true sibling manner), Jungwon requested a Mario Kart showdown. There’s nothing like bonding over a video game while everyone is shouting at each other.

As the others trailed into the living room, they were greeted by Jake; he was the first to agree to the match and secured his spot in front of the TV with a switch controller, his character already chosen. While Mario (Jake) and Luigi (Jungwon) sat next to each other and egged on Yoshi (Ni-Ki), Heeseung handed the remaining remote to Jay.

“Hey! Why am I Bowser?!” Jay looked at the screen and put two and two together. Heeseung, who had pre-chosen Jay’s character for him, burst into laughter at his best friend, along with everyone else who was following the story. 

Defeated because he couldn’t change the character, Jay sat down and said, “Really, it’s me every time, I swear.” He didn’t mind, of course. He was a mood maker, after all, and if it made the others happy to tease him, then so be it. 

Sunghoon, Heeseung, and Sunoo sat behind the four, shouting at the screen at every possible chance (“No, Ni-Ki WAS cheating! He deserved that banana peel!!”), although they were mostly drowned out by the colossal noise of the three extroverts and an Aussie fighting for first place. 

“Oh, a blue shell, that’s SO original Jungwon-ah!”

“You’re just mad that I stole your spot, Jay hyung!”

Meanwhile, Jake and Ni-Ki screamed at the screen, at their controller, their character, and who knows what else. Just full-on screaming. 

As you can see, Mario Kart is always an adventure when played in the Enhypen household.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“You cheated.”

“Then how come I won three games?”

“BECAUSE YOU CHEATED.”

“That’s not how it works, hyung. I won because you guys can’t beat me”

Heeseung, now playfully pouting, stalked his way to the bedroom, looking for someone else to convince that Jake cheated.

Unbothered by the sore losers that he lived with, he walked into the kitchen with a winning smile. It was mid-afternoon, but Jake was hungry, probably from beating his members in video games yet again.

As he pulled out a pan to make noodles, Jungwon walked into the kitchen and said, “Hyung, are you cooking? Can I have some?”

“Only if you help me.”

The younger bound up to Jake and eagerly aided him in the cooking process, but only after putting on some music. Just like his Jay hyung, the young leader often has music playing when a room was too quiet. 

The first thing to play was Crown, as Jungwon wanted to intentionally tease his hyung about his Entrance Test song from I-Land. His plan slightly backfired.

Heard from all the way across the dorm was Heeseung passionately shouting the lyrics, Sunoo laughing hysterically at him seconds later, and Jay singing in his meme voice. Ni-Ki sauntered to the kitchen to perform the choreography, as dramatic main-dancer maknaes do, causing Jake and Jungwon to join him in tiny as they made sure their food didn’t burn. The sound of Sunghoon’s delirious singing made its way to the kitchen, and all dancing halted so that they could crumble into a pile of laughter.

After the song ended and the craziness came to a halt, the two cooks finished up their snack with Ni-Ki in tow. He wasn’t going to eat but wanted to sit with them (and perhaps ask Jake how he won three games today).

“Ni-Ki-ssi, why are you so tall? Stop growing!”

The boy in question shook his head, further teasing his hyung, while Jungwon sat by and actually pondered how Ni-Ki had grown so tall in just a few months. After some thought, he came to a conclusion.

“He’s right. Stop growing, you make me look short, too!”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of hours later, the seven boys sat together, waiting for the trailers to end so they could watch Avengers: Endgame. It was a mutual agreement to watch that movie in particular, although Sunoo put up a small fight to watch The Little Mermaid. No matter how many times they see this movie, it makes Jake feel like he’s watching it for the first time. 

It’s cinematic poetry, that’s what Endgame is.

Jake vehemently patted Sunghoon’s leg as the Marvel intro came on, and Sunghoon responded by tightening his grip on his shoulders. Ni-Ki, on Jake’s other side, has his eyes glued to the screen, not wanting to miss one bit despite the fact that all of them have seen the film multiple times. Jungwon and Jay were cuddled into each other, and Heeseung and Sunoo were gripping each other’s hands, excitedly watching the screen with wide eyes. 

As the intro ended and Tony Stark was shown, all seven boys cheered. In the Enhypen family, there is nothing but respect for Iron Man.

Jake smiled to his brothers at their reaction. He really loves his members, and small moments like this makes him realize it more than ever.

He turned back to the screen, snuggling closer to Sunghoon as he prepared to enjoy the rest of the night with Enhypen.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Jakey, I can't wait for y'all's debut! As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
